Mask
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: E/O one-shot! What if Elliot got Olivia sucked into the undercover op with him? This takes place in the episode Mask.


**Please review!**

"Oooh, Olivia? Is that your girlfriend?" Courtney teased keeping his phone away from him.

Elliot really wanted his phone back. Number one, who knew what this girl was going to do when she was a sex addict trying to get laid. Number two, Olivia was calling. It had to be important. "Uh, yes it is. Can I please have my phone back?"

"Well, if she's your girlfriend, why are you here?" Courtney asked.

Elliot was getting irritated and didn't really think through his next step. "She and I both need help. She wants directions on how to get here."

"Oh well, I'd love to meet her." Courtney said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Elliot's. I'd love to meet you. He said that you both needed help. I don't see why you couldn't come here." Courtney smiled.

"Uh, what exactly did he tell you?" Olivia asked.

Courtney smirked. "He said that you were like us. That's basically it. Come on over. We could always bring in someone new."

"Oh, could I talk to Elliot please?" Olivia asked. He just crossed a huge line here.

"Sure." Courtney smiled and bounded off down the hall.

Elliot slipped into the closet nearby. "Hey Liv."

"What the hell did you do?" Olivia screetched into her phone. "You told her I was a sex addict. Seriously?! Now, what am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, come down here. Look, she took my phone and wouldn't give it back. I didn't think anything of it until it came out of my mouth. Plus, I could use some help here. These people are nut jobs." Elliot said.

Olivia let out a breath. "I'll call Cragen and tell him I have to join you. So, what are we exactly?"

"Uh, I just said you were my girlfriend. Remember, we're both sex addicts. It's going to get weird." Elliot said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. I have to act like I depend on you for everything. Yadda yadda, this is going to get awkward." Olivia sighed. "I'll be there in five minutes. Meet me out front."

"Okay, bye." Elliot said.

"Bye." Olivia said. She dialed Cragen's number and told him everything except for the girlfriend part. She pulled up in front of the building where Elliot was standing. She plastered a smile on her face and got out of the car. "Hey El!"

"Hey baby." Elliot smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "This has to look real. These guys know their kisses." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'm guessing they were expecting more than just a hug between us then." Olivia smirked.

"Yeah, probably." Elliot smirked with her.

"Okay, you ready?" Olivia asked bending her knees slightly.

"Yep." Elliot smiled. He loved how he just knew what she was going to do. Elliot held her against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

Just then, Dr. Jackson came up. He hit Elliot's head with his newspaper. "You guys are defeating the purpose of this class. By the way, I didn't know you guys were dating."

"We're not. Elliot got me dragged into this as his sex crazed girlfriend." Olivia said rolling her eyes and unbranching herself from Elliot. "I'm going to be in your group for a while."

"Okay, you guys are good actors. Let's go inside." Dr. Jackson said gesturing to the door. Elliot put a hand on the small of Olivia's back. They went up to the right floor and were greeted by a few of the other members. "Hello, this is our newest member."

Olivia waved slightly. "I'm Olivia."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia." One of the guys said shaking her hand. Elliot didn't care for the way his eyes were lingering on her. He could tell Olivia didn't like it either because she cleared her throat slightly.

How he knew that was a mystery to him? He didn't know how he knew Olivia so well sometimes. Sometimes, it shocked him. "How about we get you settled in?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Olivia smiled, reliefed that she could leave the creep in front of her.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist protectively as they walked away. When they were far enough away, Elliot pulled her into a closet. "We need to work on our story."

"Can't we do that while getting me settled in?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, you have nothing to unpack." Elliot said

"True, sorry. I'm losing my mind here." Olivia said.

Elliot smirked. "I'm right there with you. Okay, so how'd we meet?"

"Uh, probably a club. We are both sex addicts here." Olivia said.

"That's true. You do realize that he's going to want details of why we are this way." Elliot smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Olivia asked.

"We have to come up with details of sex we've never had. Any other day, I have to explain why we don't do anything. Now, I have to come up with what I think might or might not happen." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled at him. "Do you think you know me, Stabler?"

"I'll try my best when it comes down to that. We don't have another meeting until tomorrow. Hopefully, we won't be here that long." Elliot said.

"Hopefully is the word I'm counting on. I don't really like the guy that I shook hands with out there." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I don't really care for anyone out there." Elliot said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Olivia thought fast and pulled Elliot into a kiss. Elliot immediatly cooperated. The door opened and in came Courtney. "Oops, sorry guys." She left right after, closing the door behind her.

"So, that was the girl that answered your phone." Olivia smirked a little breathless.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she was really weird. I'm not going to lie. She kind of scared me."

Olivia laughed. "C'mon, we probably shouldn't be in here."

"Well, now that she saw us in here. We can't leave. She'll know something is up." Elliot said.

"You get me into more trouble than I do to myself." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled to himself and leaned against the wall. "So, did you get everything moved in?"

"Yep, you and I officially live together. Love you, El." Olivia smirked.

Elliot kissed her head. "Love you too, Liv."

**Please review!**


End file.
